Why hide?
by thethingmighty142
Summary: When you love someone why hide that love? Why hide who you are? Ruby and Weiss love each other and they will go through ups and downs in life. This is a WhiteRose story. Ruby is a futa
1. Chapter 1

**_So first time writing a fanfiction of RWBY. I'm going to say this right now, its going to be shit XD_**

**_If you hate Futa or LGBQ stuff then leave. Just saying not everyone is gay _**in this story

Ruby would never admit of being jealous. If someone would come up to her and ask her if she has ever been jealous of someone she would say no and that's what's happening right now. Ruby's sister keeps asking Ruby if she's jealous of Weiss and Ruby keeps saying no. " I am not jealous of Weiss, please stop asking me" Ruby says. At this point Ruby feels annoyed. Yang finally gives up and told Ruby she's going to look for Blake. Once Yang leave Ruby pulls out her scroll and calls Weiss.

"Hello?"

"Weiss, it's me Ruby"

"Yah I know, What do you want?"

"What I want is you to come to the room right now" Ruby says in a low voice.

"...ok"

"Thank you Weiss".

Ruby hangs up and stands up and stretch. Ruby is not happy mostly because Yang kept annoying her but the other was because of Weiss. Yah Ruby was NOT jealous of Weiss, she was jealous because of Neptune.

Ruby goes to the bathroom to splash. cold water in her face to cool down a little. She turns the water on and let it run tell the water was cold and cup her hand and put it under the water and splash cold water on her face. After a few seconds she grabs her red towel and dry her face off. She turns the water off and walks back to Weiss bed and wait for Weiss.

After 15 mins Weiss walks in and shuts the door. Ruby looks up and can't help but feel happy even though she's mad. "Ok Ruby, I'm here" Weiss said walking towards Ruby. Ruby sits up and turns her body so she's sitting on the bed. She looks up at Weiss cold blue eyed. Ruby love's looking at Weiss eyes. After a few seconds pass, Ruby wraps her arms around Weiss and pulls her down. Weiss lets out a small squeal but does not complain.

Once Weiss was saddling Ruby, Ruby kiss her. Weiss was surprise at first but kiss back finally. Weiss hands hold on to Ruby's shoulders as Ruby pulls Weiss closer to her. Ruby was so piss that someone was hitting on her girl that she growls as she starts kissing down tell she's kissing Weiss neck. Weiss moans when she feels Ruby bit and suck on her neck. After a few seconds and Ruby pulls back and is happy with her mark does she says something.

"I'm so mad at you right now" Ruby says looking at Weiss. Weiss could not stop herself laugh at Ruby's comment. "Really? I could not tell" Weiss sayed sarcastically. Ruby rolled her eyes. " I'm serious Weiss" Ruby said as Weiss gets of her. Weiss knows that Ruby is piss. "I know you are Ruby but I really don't see why you're mad" Weiss says standing up. "Don't give me that shit Weiss. How can you be so smart but dumb at the same time? You DO know why!" Ruby said standing up. Weiss knows Ruby didn't mean that but she can't help but feel hurt. Ruby sees she hurt her girl and regrets what she said. "I'm sorry Weiss but you know I hate seeing people flirt with you and I can't do anything about. I hate that you want to hide our relationship but I understand you're not ready yet and I will wait forever tell you are." Ruby said looking down. Ruby knows that Jaune or Neptune or any guy can show Weiss the love that she deserves without feeling a shame.

"Ruby...I don't want to hide our relationship anymore. You are the most important person in my life and if hiding our relationship hurts you than I don't want to hide" Weiss said walking up to Ruby. Weiss put one finger under Ruby chin and move it up tell Ruby is looking up at Weiss. " I love you, Ruby" Weiss says. Ruby eyes widen and her mouth opens. "Um...Ruby?...Hello" Weiss said waving her hand infront of Ruby. Ruby shakes her head and smiles and pulls Weiss into a hug. After a few seconda Ruby pulls back and kiss Weiss. Weiss smiles into the kiss and wraps her arms around Ruby's neck as Ruby put her hands on Weiss hips. After kissing a few seconds Ruby pulls back and looks straight into Weiss eyes.

" I love you too Weiss" Ruby says kissing her again.

Ruby and Weiss we so distracted that they do not hear the door open. Yang and Blake open the door and walks in. Yang sees Ruby and Weiss and stops dead in her tracks. Blake looks at Yang with confusion to why she stopped and looks where Yang is looking and sees Ruby and Weiss kissing. She drops her book and that made Ruby and Weiss jump. Ruby looks behind Weiss and sees her sister and Blake. Weiss turns around and see that her other teammates just caught her kissing Ruby. Weiss face goes red embarrassment and walks behind her girlfriend to hide.

Ruby finally spoke. "Hi Yang, Hi Blake".

**_Ok so that's the first part. I really don' t know what I' m doing, who ever read my other story knows what I mean XD_**

**_Well I have work tomorrow so I need my sleep. Hope you like and tell me what you want me to do next. Just saying this whole story will be about WhiteRose. I will have other ships. Some of the charcter will be out of character so pls dont complain. welp byeeeeee guys_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ok so here's the next chapter for you guys. I hope you guys like this and if you want anything to happen or any ships tell me and I can see what I can do._**

"Hi Yang, is what I get after seeing you kiss Weiss?" Yang said getting mad. Ruby just smile and nod her head. "God Ruby what the hell are you doing with Weiss?" Yang said as her eyes turn red. Once Ruby saw her sister eyes turn red she made sure Weiss was behind her. "Yang, you need to cailm down. Please for me" Ruby said moving to get to the door.

"Ruby, you don't get it. Out of everyone you could be with, why the Ice Queen?" Yang said very harsh. Ruby felt Weiss stiff. At that moment nothing matter to Ruby but Weiss. "Yang you better watch yourself or else" Ruby said very cold. Yang and Blakes eyes widen at the tone of Rubys voice. The happy and cheerful leader they new just threatened her sister. Once Ruby got to the door she open it and tug Weiss out of the room.

"Me and Weiss will be back tomarrow night and your attitude better be better" Ruby said shutting the door. Once the door closed Blake punch Yang sholder. "Ow! What the hell was that for!" Yang yell.

"What the hell was that" Blake said sounding very piss at how Yang acted. Yang didn't say anything for a few minutes. "I-I don't know Blake...I just think Ruby can do better than her..." Yang said looking down. "Yang, Weiss is our teammate, a friend. She's been that for a year now. She been here for all of us, so why act like she's the worst person?" Blake ask moving closer to Yang.

"I-I...just the way she treats Ruby like nothing and now she's kissing her and Ruby stands up for her like...Why? I dont undersand" Yang is walking to her bed. Blake just shakes her head. "Yang...you and I don't know anything about their relationship. We don't know how it happend and how long they been together. By the way Ruby act its been while. We can't just act like you did and not know anything. We just have to support them" Blake is walking to Yang. Yang looked at Blake and nod. "Ok fine, I will be supportive...But if she does anything to Ruby I will kill her!" Yang said with a serious face. Blake just rolled her eye's. "Sometime I wonder how we ended up together" Blake said. " Because I'm super hot and you love me" Yang said pulling Blake to her. "I guess your right" Blake said kissing Yang on the cheek. " I'm always right" Yang said as she pulled Blake in for a real kiss.

**_Ruby and Weiss..._**

"Ok that will be 60$" said the girl behind the counter. Ruby takes out 60$ and give it to the lady. Weiss was holding Ruby hand while waiting to get the key to their room. Once the girl gave Ruby the key to the room, Weiss and Ruby starts walking. "Room 24 on the second floor...Is that ok Weiss?" Ruby ask looking down at Weiss. Ruby has growing about 2inch higher than Weiss in the pass year. Weiss was piss when they found out about the hight difference but after a while she got use to it, in fact she she started to love the hight differents when Ruby would hug her and kiss her. She felt safe and warm in Ruby's arms.

Weiss looks up and smiles "Of course it is you dolt". Ruby just Chuckles at Weiss comment. Once they got to the Room Weiss went to the bed. "Hey Ruby, there's only one bed" Weiss said turning around to look at her girlfriend. Once Ruby took off her red coat, she walks up to Weiss. "Yah, so?" Ruby said looking at Weiss with a confused looked. "Ruby who's going to sleep on the bed?" Weiss said, finally telling Ruby the problem. Ruby just roll her eyes "Weiss we been together for 6 months and we have slep on the same bed together and we have had se-" Weiss shuts Ruby up with a kiss. Before Ruby can deepen the kiss Weiss pulls back.

"You talk to much Ruby, but I do see your point. Just no funny business" Weiss said walking towards the bathroom. "You do know that's what you said last time before we had sex" Ruby said smirking. Weiss face went so red Ruby was concern for a second. "Ruby!" Weiss said. Ruby just shrugged. After a few minutes Ruby hears Weiss turn the shower on. Ruby went to the bathroom and open the door and sees Weiss taking her clothes off. "I see that your taking a shower without me" Ruby said.

Weiss turns around to see Ruby leaning on the door frame with her arms cross. "If you are going to be a baby about it, than take off your clothes and join me" Weiss said continuing taking off her clothes. Ruby smiled and starts taking off her clothes. After she got her shirt and pants off she stops and looks up and sees that Weiss is fully naked. It takes all of Ruby's power to not get excited. "I-I um...just go in and I will join you" Ruby said, having a hard time to think of words to say. Weiss laugh at Ruby. "Now who's blushing" Weiss said steping into the shower.

Ruby hates that Weiss can do things to her like that. Ruby finally takes her bra off and her boxers. She sees that she's a little excited. 'This is going to be hard' Ruby said to herself. She walks towards the shower and pulls the curtains to the side and gets in. She looks at Weiss and all hell broke lose. Seeing Weiss body wet did not help Ruby. Weiss turns and sees Ruby has join her, She looks down and sees that Rubys friend has join her as well.

"You did not last long" was all Weiss said turning around to continue washing her hair. Ruby looked down and sees what Weiss was talking about. Ruby had a boner. " Can you blame me Weiss" Ruby said walking behind Weiss. Weiss whole body stiff when she felt Ruby put her arms around her waist and pulls her closer to her. What Weiss was not ready for was feeling Ruby's boner poke her in the back. "R-Ruby I said no funny business" Weiss finnly said. Ruby just kissed Weiss shoulder and said "You said no funny business in bed, nothing about doing funny business in the shower" Ruby said kissing Weiss neck. Weiss moan when she felt Ruby suck on her neck. Ruby suddenly turn Weiss around and push her up the wall. "I want you so bad right now Weiss" Ruby said as she attack Weiss neck.

Weiss hate what she's about to do. She push Ruby away and looked down. Ruby looked at Weiss with concern. "Did I do somthing wrong? D-Did...I-I hurt you?" Ruby asked scared of what the answer would be. Weiss looked up so fast when Ruby asked that. "God no Ruby! You didn't hurt me...I want you but not like that. What Yang said earlier did hurt me Ruby" Weiss said as she looked into Ruby's silver eyes. Ruby sees that Weiss eyes are red like she's about to cry. "Weiss baby, what my sister said was wrong and not right. I know you love me and not using me. I know you, the real you. Not the act you put on when your with everyone else" Ruby said trying to make Weiss feel better. Ruby sees Weiss smile a little and her hart skip a beat.

Weiss huged Ruby but than pulled back. "I love you, Ruby Rose" Weiss said. Ruby smiled and pulled Weiss in for a kiss. After a few seconds Ruby pulled back and looked at Weiss. " I love you, Weiss Schnee".

Ruby and Weiss got done taking a shower and went to bed. Weiss was sleeping once her and Ruby got comfortable. Ruby looked at Weiss and she felt like she just fell in love all over again. " I love you Weiss" Ruby said kissing Weiss cheek. After she did that she put her arms around Weiss and fall asleep.

**_Ok guys here's the 2nd chapter. Hope you like it and again if you want somthing to happy or any ship tell me and i will see what I can do. WhiteRose and Bumblebee are the two ships I made and I will keep it that way. Hate me if you want XD_**

**_Well seeee ya guys!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK**** guys here is part 3 of Why hide? I hope you guys are liking this story and I hope I don't mess this up, but hey, I might have already. So ya, See ya guys on the flip side.**

"Yang, Ruby and Weiss will be here any minutes. Get up and get ready!" Blake said trying to get her girlfriend out of bed. Yang did not move a muscle. Blake just rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom. She turn the light's on and turn the water on. She got her cup and filled it up with cold water. Once the cup was filled up she turn the water off and walked out of the bathroom. "You made me do this" Was the last thing Blake did before she dumped the water on Yang. Yang jumped up and fell on the ground. "What the hell? Blake!" Yang said looking up at her girlfriend. Blake tried not to laugh but failed. "I-Mph" Blake did not get to finish her sentence as Yang pulled her down and kissed her. Blake did not fight it and just kissed back. Blake and Yang did not hear the door open and closed.

"What the hell!". Blake and Yang pulled apart and see Ruby and Weiss looking at them. "H-hey Ruby, Weiss" Yang said with a big smile. "Don't you 'hey sis' me Yang, You lash out on me for being with Weiss, but here you are kissing Blake!" Ruby said. Blake looked down and Yang did too. Weiss put a hand on Ruby shoulder, "Ruby calm down. We don't understand, like they did not yesterday". Ruby shook her head and turn around and left. Weiss looked sad but stayed. "Yang, you need to figure out what your going to do. You can treat me like shit but not Ruby, not your sister. I love her to much for you to do that. Blake you need to help Yang now or we may have a problem." Weiss said leaving the room to get Ruby.

"God I hate this" Yang said getting up after Blake got off her. "Ha, I hate when Weiss is right sometimes" Blake said going to sit on her bed. "You need to fix this though. We are a team and this can stop us from being a team" Blake said with a hint of worried. Yang eyes widen at Blake's comment.

**Ruby and Weiss...**

"Come on Ruby, pick up!" Weiss said after the call went to voice. Weiss has been looking for her girlfriend for the past hour and she's worried. As Weiss was walking she was looking down on her phone, she did not see the person in front of her. She collide with the person in front of her. Both Weiss and the girl fell on the floor, Weiss hits her head and the girl came down in top of her. "I am so sorry!" the girl said on top of Weiss. Weiss looks up and sees a girl about Ruby's age but with long black hair and green eyes. "N-no it was me. I was on my phone, not paying attention" Weiss said looking up at the girl. They looked at each until Weiss herd someone clear there throat. Weiss turn her head to see Ruby looking at them. "R-Ruby? Where have you been?!" Weiss said looking at her girlfriend. Ruby did not say anything and turn her head at the girl, who was on top of Weiss. "You can get off her know" Ruby said trying to keep her cool. The girl realize Ruby was right and got off Weiss as fast as she could. "Sorry Ruby" the girl said looking at Ruby with a sad smile. Ruby just rolled her eyes and help Weiss up. "W-Wait you know Ruby?" Weiss asked once she was on her feet. The girl turn her attention to Weiss and smile "Oh yes I do! Ruby use to go to my old school". Ruby did not like how her friend was looking at Weiss and pulled her closer to her. Weiss sense that Ruby is not happy. Weiss turn to the girl "Well it was meeting you um-". "Zoe" the girl said with a big smile. Weiss nod at the new information. "Well nice meeting you Zoe, but I need to talk to Ruby alone" Weiss said taking Ruby's hand into her's and walked away with Ruby.

Once Weiss took Ruby outside to their spot she turn and kissed Ruby. Ruby was surprise but kissed back. Ruby hands went around Weiss and pulled her closer to her. Weiss had her arms around Ruby as well. After a few minutes Weiss pulled back and look straight into Ruby eyes. "I love you and only you Ruby Rose" Weiss said. Ruby smiled and seems to lose all worry's about losing Weiss. "I-I'm sorry Weiss. Zoe was a player at my old school and would try to brake everyone up and when I saw she was on top if you, I-I was so scared I lost you" Ruby said pulling Weiss in for a hug. Weiss pulled back after a few seconds. "Ruby, I love you and only you and its going to take a lot harder then that for her to take me away from you" Weiss said turning away from Ruby with a smirk. Ruby looked confused to what Weiss was smirking about tell it hit her. "Wait! So your saying she can win you?!" Ruby said grabbing Weiss and turning her around so Weiss was facing her. Weiss just rolled her eyes and kissed Ruby . "It was a joke dolt" Weiss said after a few seconds. "Not funny Weiss" Ruby said crossing her arms. Weiss shook her head and said "Yeah your right, i'm sorry Ruby. Please forgive me?" Weiss said looking at Ruby's silver eyes. It took Ruby a few seconds but she finely gave in. "I can't stay mad at you" Ruby said with a small smile. "Now that we are OK, We need to fix something else" Weiss said finely getting to her point. "And what is that Weiss" Ruby asked walking closer to Weiss. "It about our teammates Ruby, we can't just ignore it. You are the leader so act like one and not run away like you did earlier" Weiss said with a straight face. Ruby looked down because she knows Weiss is right. " I-I...Fine. Your right, I need to step up but know that what Yang said about you was _not _ok Weiss" Ruby said looking up at her lover. " Ruby it's fine. Shes your sister, she was looking out for you and I know you know that". Weiss face soften a bit and looked at Ruby with love. " I hate when your right but know that if she ever do anything to you again it will not go good for her" Ruby said with a very series voice.

Weiss just nod knowing nothing will change her leader mine. "Ok ruby, but we need to go and fix this. We are all a team and we need to be together as a family" Weiss said talking Ruby hand into her's and they started to walk back to fix their team.

**Ok guys here is part 3. I just got off work and have work in the morning so I have to make this short. Tell me what you want to happen and I can see what I can do ok. Welp byeeeeeee!**


End file.
